Changes
by Populargurl008
Summary: 3 years after Wicked. Glinda has decided to tell the story of her best friend to the citizens of Oz......Elphaba and Fiyero; happily ever after? Read to see more! :
1. The Story That Started It All

**Changes**

**Chapter 1**

**The Story that Started it All**

Glinda the Good watched as the citizens of Oz celebrated the 3 year anniversary of her best friend's death from her balcony. She sighed and headed down to address her crowd of adoring fans.

Smiling the best smile she could, Glinda addressed the crowd. "Fellow Ozians! Good News! She's dead! Thank Goodness! The citizens of Oz may now live in peace."

A young woman made her way to the front of the crowd. "Glinda!" she called, "What exactly was her story?"

Glinda, shocked that someone actually had the guts to ask this, turned and said, "That is a good question. This may take a while. She was a very troubled young woman…." And she told the story from beginning to end. "So you see, the young girl threw water on her. It was completely deavstrating…." She finished with a tear in her eye.

The young woman from before spoke up again. "So does that mean you were friends?" she asked. The crowd gasped in astonishment.

"W-well….I-i.....yes. it's true. I can't hide it anymore, it's tearing me apart. But please! You must understand! She wasn't wicked!" Glinda tried to explain.

The crowd just gaped at her for a long moment until someone shouted, "If she's so good, then why was she best friends with the Wicked Witch of the West? Why should we listen to her?! She could be wicked too!" The crowd all cheered in agreement.

"No please don't! I'm not wicked and neither was she! Please…."

But she was cut off by the crowd forcing her to run before she could finish

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later, Glinda was hiding out in the forest mourning over Elphaba's death and the events of that fateful night when all of Oz turned against her. She sat there sobbing until she could no more.

"Oh Oz what do I do? I can't go back there! I have to leave Oz and change my name…..the only possible name choice I'll remember is Galinda so……I guess that's it. I guess I'm leaving Oz." she said to herself, walking away into the night.

Elphaba and Fiyero were doing great until this year. When they left Oz, they found themselves in the Badlands. Soon after, they found a small animal community that would welcome them. They soon found a house and got married. A year later, they had their first child; a girl named Rosalie who has a perfectly normal skin color and long blonde turned one a few days ago. Elphaba and Fiyero were admiring her.

"Fiyero, she's perfect! I love her so much…..I'm just glad she got the chance to be a normal skin color….." Elphaba trailed off.

Fiyero sighed an aggravated sigh. "Elphaba, how many times must we go over this? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I love you no matter what you look like." He reassured her.

She embraced him and said, "I know, but I just wish I could be normal……for both of you…..I mean really. Imagine growing up with a green mother…"

Fiyero stood and said, "You're unbelievable! Why can't you listen? I love you no matter what and so does she! You should know that by now!"

Elphaba was standing by now. "What are you saying?" she said, fuming.

Fiyero started walking away. 'Elphaba can be so stubborn sometimes…' he thought to himself. "I'm just thinking that maybe your daughter shouldn't be around someone who can't accept who they are and get over it!" he yelled.

"Well fine! If that's how you really fell about me then GO!" she yelled turning away from him.

So, Fiyero packed and took Rosalie far from Elphaba, where even she could never find them.

"Elphaba ran over to the couch and stuffed her head in a pillow, sobbing. "Fiyero you idiot don't you know I'm lost without you? How could you leave me lost and alone again and take my child from me?" She began to hysterically sob more until she cried herself to sleep.

Hey everyone! Tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it. I know, I know; Elphaba crying = never I KNOW! But I felt it necessary. Ha. Please comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue!


	2. Out of Oz

**Changes **

**Chapter 2**

**Out of Oz**

Galinda walked out of the forest and into the light. The land that stood before her was foreign; she had never been there before.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She was now alone in a field. So, she decided to walk through it to find some type of civilization.

After 2 long hours of walking, she came across an animal village (no Animal not animal.). There were no humans, only Animals everywhere. She walked up to a Cow sitting on a bench,

"Excuse me," she began, "where am I? I walked out of a forest and I was here and I'm not sure at all where I am."

The Cow answered sweetly, "My dear, you are in the Badlands. Do you need help finding anything? Or anyone?"

Galinda smiled. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm sorry for bothering you, but there is something I need to know. Have you ever heard of an Elphaba Thropp?" she asked.

The Cow looked up, deep in thought. "I do believe I have. I'm sorry, you must forgive me. I've just come here from Oz about a month ago. From what I heard, she was living here, but she left a few weeks ago. I'm sorry. Did you know her?"

Galinda looked down. "Well…..I….*sigh* yes. She was my best friend. But in Oz, as you may know, she was known as the Wicked Witch of the West. But please- she was not wicked at all; just misunderstood. I miss her so much……she was my only true friend……" she trailed off.

The Cow gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry my dear. I always thought of her as wonderful too. She wanted to give the Animals their rights back……I'm so sorry to leave you like this, but I must go. It's been lovely meeting you."

Galinda smiled. "Think nothing of it. It was nice meeting you too. My name is Galinda; I was Glinda the Good but I had to change my name because all of Oz turned against me. They found out I was friends with her. What's your name?"

The Cow's eyes grew large when Galinda told her what her real name was. "My goodness, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Kara." She said bowing, then walking away

Galinda giggled. "Please, there is no need for that. Again, it's been lovely to meet you!" she called after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba walked as quietly as she could through the twig covered forest floor. Two weeks had passed. She was heading for Oz. She had to get back to Glinda if she were ever to go on. Fiyero and Rosalie were her whole life. She needed someone to help her get through this. The Animals were great friends, but she needed her best friend for something like this.

At last, she reached the gates to Oz. She had it all planned out; she would wear a dark cloak and enter unnoticed. Then, she would somehow sneak into the Emerald Palace. This was the best plan she could come up with after all the stress of the past two weeks.

She pulled the cloak up over her head and walked up to the guard standing at the gates. Right before he opened them, he saw a flash of green skin on her hand and gasped.

"Sweet Oz…….it's the witch!" he yelled. Elphaba, panicking, ran back into the forest as fast as she possibly could. She hid behind a tree as two Gale Forcers passed by talking. She listened intently.

"I swear, I saw her go through here! What are we gonna do?" the one who was guarding the gate said. The other one answered, "Just stay calm. There's only one thing to do; send the witch hunters out again. They'll fix this problem with the Tin Man in the lead."

Elphaba gasped softly and ran back through the forest. She couldn't let the Gale Force catch her again; especially with Boq, the Tin Man, in the lead. She had to stay hidden in the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, she came across an abandoned cave. It would have to work for now. She had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go back to the Animals in the Badlands. That would be putting them all in danger. There was no way in all of Oz she could go to Fiyero either. He would never forgive her from that night when he left.

Thinking of all of her friends and her family, she drifted into a long, deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Fiyero and Rosalie had been living right outside the border of Oz. They always heard news about Oz this close. Fiyero wanted to keep up with all that was happening.

Fiyero felt extremely guilty for leaving Elphaba the way he did; especially taking Rosalie with him. He wanted to apologize to her, but he was afraid of rejection.

Today, the morning paper from Oz came, as usual, but today there was an unusual title on the front page that read:

**Good Fortune Witch Hunters!**

A WORD OF CAUTION TO ALL CITIZENS OF OZ! THE WITCH IS BACK! BUT DO NOT WORRY! THE WITCH HUNTERS ARE HERE TO HELP! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN US IN THE HUNT, PLEASE CONTACT THE TIN MAN

THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP AND SUPPORT!

Fiyero dropped the paper in shock. Was she crazy? How could she go back to Oz? She could get killed.

He quickly ran to pack some things. He was going after. He realized that no fight could change his love for her. He had to go save her.

So, he got Rosalie and headed for the border of Oz closest to the Badlands.

Hey all plz comment on my new chappie! 


	3. Captured

**Changes**

**Chapter 3**

**Captured**

Fiyero and Rosalie found Elphaba in the cave 3 mornings later. Fiyero told Rosalie she had to be very quiet, and crept into the cave to wake Elphaba.

"Fae…….wake up. It's me……Yero……" he said, gently shaking her. She blinked a few times. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Fiyero……I thought…….but- we-….." whatever she was about to say was never known because Fiyero kissed her. "It's ok…….it doesn't matter anymore…..the Gale Force is after you I can't let them find you. We have to go hide…." He told her.

"Ok. Wait….where's Rosalie….Fiyero you idiot! Why did you bring her out here?! What if the Gale Force come?!" she replied fuming.

"Well, the last time I checked, we're two fugitives and we don't know anyone except for Animals who could be attacked just as easily as we could!" he whisper/yelled back.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should try to be more understanding. I'm really sorry for all the times I've gone off on you……" she told him truthfully looking down.

He lifted her chin with his hand, wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. "It's ok. I missed you so much those two weeks we were apart……I'm sorry for leaving. I just got mad. Let's do this. I'll promise to not leave ever again if you promise to try to be more understanding. Deal?"

She smiled, "Deal. I missed you too. I was lost without the two best people in my life….." she trailed off, kissing him, then kissing Rosalie on the forehead, smiling. They sat there peacefully; all three of them, content to be together again.

Before long, Elphaba fell asleep against Fiyero's shoulder. She smiled in her sleep: it wasn't hard to tell that she was happy to be with her family again and that she had lost sleep over losing them.

No sooner than she fell asleep, they heard footsteps close by. Elphaba sat up in shock. Fiyero held her and Rosalie close.

"Oh sweet Oz. Fiyero, they're here. What are we going to do? They can't capture us….I won't have it……" Elphaba trailed off.

"Listen. I want you and Rosalie to get out of here as quickly and as discreetly as possible. I'm going to wait a while and then leave. I promise I'll find you. Everything will be fine. In case I get captured…….both of you remember I love you……" he said, kissing Elphaba passionately and kissing Rosalie on the forehead.

Elphaba and Rosalie managed to get out the back rather quietly; the guards never noticed. Now, Fiyero had to find a way out; he didn't want to go out the back. If they heard him, they might suspect something. He just had to wait for the right time.

He waited for about ten minutes and decided they were gone.

But oh, was he wrong.

No sooner than he walked out of the entrance than the guards grabbed him by the arms. He stood there frozen in shock.

The guard on the right spoke first. "We know you're in on this with the wi-…….can it be? Captain of the Guards? Master Fiyero? Oh the Wizard'll love this!" The guard on the left laughed.

Fiyero was panicking inside his head. How could this happen? He had just reunited with Elphaba. And now he was being taken away from the two best things that ever happened to him. Why did this have to happen?

Elphaba gasped in the shadows. This was her fault. She had gotten her family into this mess and she had to get them out. But first, she had to ensure Rosalie's safety. She would have to go to Kiamo Ko. Even if that meant her (and only her, not Rosalie too) being captured by the Tin Man him self.

'If that's the case, then so be it. No good deed goes unpunished….' She thought to herself.

-----------------------------

After sneaking through the gates of Oz, Elphaba and Rosalie spent two days sneaking through the forests of Oz. Finally, on the third day, they reached Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba found the Grimmerie still there; Glinda must've been too upset to take it with her. So she took it and began to frantically search for a spell to set Fiyero free.

But she had no such luck.

She was defeated; she didn't know what else to do. She and Fiyero had just made up, and now he had to be taken from her.

And he didn't even know the good news Elphaba had for him……

--------------------------

see if you can guess the good news she had ;)


	4. Lost

**Changes**

**Chapter 4**

**Lost**

The next week, Elphaba and Rosalie left Kiamo Ko. They couldn't stay there any longer. It would be searched soon enough. They had to go back to the Badlands and Elphaba would come back to save Fiyero.

At this point, they were just going over the border from Oz into the Badlands. It was easy to get through the gates of Oz this time. All the guards were out searching for her. They walked silently into the forest, Elphaba praying that they wouldn't be searching here.

Without much effort, they made it out of the forest and into the field; Elphaba thanking Oz the guards weren't there. They walked at a slow pace to get to the Animal Village; they weren't in a hurry anymore.

When they got there, several Animals came to welcome them. Elphaba smiled, happy to be welcomed somewhere again and to have such great friends.

But what she saw next made her stand gaping in shock.

Glinda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda searched in the Badlands for days on end for Elphaba. She had no luck finding her. Finally, she decided she would go back to the Animal Village and stay for a while. Someday, Elphaba might come back.

This was her fifth day living here. She was just waking up when she heard a commotion outside. She quickly got dressed and headed out to see what happened.

All the Animals were gathered around someone. That someone she saw made Glinda gasp in shock.

Elphaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda ran towards Elphaba yelling her nickname, "Elphie". When she finally reached Elphaba they hugged each other, jumping up and down.

"Sweet Oz Elphie! It's really you! I missed you so much! You left me all alone……" Glinda trailed off sadly.

Elphaba simply hugged her again and said "I'm sorry. I had to. If I ever wanted to live a normal life, I had to leave."

Glinda smiled "It's ok. I understand…..and who is this?" she said sweetly looking down at Rosalie. "She looks just like you only blonde."

Elphaba picked up Rosalie. "This is my and Fiyero's daughter Rosalie. She's 1." she said happily.

Glinda smiled at Rosalie. "So Fiyero's still alive too? And you're married? That's so wonderful!" she said happily.

Elphaba nodded smiling. "Come to my house and we can catch up with each other. I have so much to tell you and I'm sure you do too; especially since I found the Grimmerie at Kiamo Ko.*ahem*" she said glaring at Glinda.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. It's just……it reminded me too much of you and my life would be so full or grief. I have your hat though……it's more of a meaningful reminder." Glinda explained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, after Elphaba was done catching up with the Animals, they went to Elphaba's home. The sat in the main room chatting.

"So this is what happened," Elphaba began. "Fiyero and I went through the Time Clock Dragon and found ourselves here. We found this house to live in and soon got married. And, well, less than a year later, I had Rosalie. She turned one on October 15th. A week later, we were talking and he got mad at me because I was wishing I was normal….and we…..well…..got into a fight and he left with Rosalie. Two weeks past and I was completely lost without him and Rosalie. He found me in a cave near the Ozian border; I tried to sneak in because I needed to see you, but they discoverated me. We stayed in the cave for about an hour and they were outside. Rosalie and I left through the back, but he insisted he leave through the front, but he was captured……..I have to save him…."

Glinda put her hand on Elphaba's. "Everything will be ok. I promise. I'll help you set him free." She promised.

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you so much. Now, let's hear your story of why you're not in Oz anymore."

Glinda took a deep breath. "Ok, but you're not going to like it. So I got extremely tired of the Ozians celebrating the one year anniversary of you being dead, so I told your story. They all turned against me and forced me to leave….."

Elphaba smiled triumphantly. "I _told _you they'd turn against you. But _no_…."

Glinda hit her playfully. "Shut up and let me finish. So anyways, I wandered through the forest and found myself here. I spoke to a Cow and she said she'd heard you left. I searched all through the Badlands, but obviously I didn't find you. So I decided to come back to this lovely village and here we are now." she finished.

Elphaba nodded. She stood and walked over to the window and looked out. Glinda stood to follow her. 'She's really lost without him. She looks so distant….' She thought.

Glinda put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "You're really lost without him, aren't you?" she asked.

Elphaba nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I can't live without him. I'll go insane. Besides……there's something wonderful I never got to tell him….." she trailed off.

"What? What the wonderful thing you never got to tell him? Whatever it is, you can tell me Elphie. I won't tell anyone. Not that there's anyone to tell….." Glinda told her.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't. I want to tell him first. He deserves to know first."

Glinda nodded understandingly. "Ok. Now, let's work on a plan to get him back. We need to work fast, and then we can go save him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two days, they worked on a plan to save Fiyero; only breaking to eat and sleep. On the third day, they were ready to set him free.

"Ok Glinda, I'm going to take Rosalie to stay with an Animal family that I trust and then we can be on our way. I'll meet you at the center of the village." Elphaba told Glinda.

Elphaba carried Rosalie to the Animal family's house. Before she left, she hugged Rosalie. "I'm going to miss you Rosalie. It won't be long though. I'll be back before you know it. Just….if anything happens to me…..I love you….so much." She told her.

Rosalie hugged her back. "I'll miss you too mama. I love you too and nothing can ever happen to you." Rosalie told her.

Elphaba smiled, almost at tears, and left the most precious thing in her life.

Glinda didn't have to wait long for Elphaba to get there. When she walked up, Elphaba was still wiping her tears away. "Ok….let's go." She said shakily.

And they made their way to save Fiyero fearing nothing.


	5. Distant

**Changes**

**Chapter 5**

**Distant**

Three days passed since they left the Animal village in the Badlands. They were doing great on timing. But, Elphaba on the other hand…..well she wasn't handling this so well. Glinda was really worried about her. She was distant and didn't speak much. You could see in her eyes that she was completely lost.

They stopped to rest in a cave for a while. Elphaba just sat against the wall with her arms around her knees. She put her head sadly on her arms.

Glinda's heart broke for her best friend. Elphaba had lost her husband and had to leave her daughter in less than a month. She went to comfort her.

"Elphie….." she started. Elphaba looked at her with distress. "Just promise me……promise me they'll both be ok." She said weakly.

Glinda had never seen her like this; she never dreamed she would have to. "Elphie……They'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen. But if anything does happen, I'll always be here for you." She told her comfortingly. Elphaba smiled the first smile she had smiled in weeks. "Thank you so much Glinda. You're the best friend I could ever have. I would rather have only you as a friend than have a million friends." She told her.

Glinda smiled. "You're welcome. And I believe I can say the same for you. You're the only true friend I've had, and the only one that has mattered."

And they fell into a well deserved sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero was having about the same amount of luck. He was locked in prison; always watched by a member of the Gale Force. He was to be executed in a week.

The whole time, all he could think about was Elphaba. He didn't know what to do without her and he imagined that she wasn't doing any better. He was afraid for her. Every day he hoped she wouldn't come after him. But, he knew she would. When it came to Elphaba, nothing stopped her. That's what he loved about her; her never ending courage to fight.

He would miss her. So much…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Glinda and Elphaba awoke, it was morning; the next day. Glinda woke first. She stretched and yawned, trying not to wake Elphaba.

She looked over at Elphaba. She looked so content; something Glinda never thought she'd see on her friend's face again. Glinda smiled to herself.

Not too long later, Elphaba woke up. She blinked a few times and stretched, giving out a saddened sigh. Glinda looked at her sympathetically. "Elphie I'm soo so sorry. I promise you we'll get through it."

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chappie. I'm too excited I need to get to the next chapter is awesomer. Ha.


	6. A Single Tear in the Snow

**Changes**

**Chapter 6**

**A Single Tear in the Snow**

One Week Later…..

After waking up for a while, Elphaba and Glinda went outside to continue the journey. Pure, untouched snow covered the ground. Elphaba sighed in frustration.

"Great. Now we have to try to hide in snow. Could my life possible get any worse?" she said sadly.

Glinda put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll save Fiyero and you can tell him your….er….news…..please, please can you tell me? It's _killing _me."

Elphaba shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I just can't. He deserves to be the first one to know…….now. Back to business. As much as you're going to hate me for this, I'm going to need you to wear black. Even though the ground is _covered _in snow, it'll blend in more. I have something for you to wear."

Glinda looked mortified, but nodded slowly. Elphaba smiled her thanks and pulled out the outfit for Glinda from her bag.

When Glinda finished changing into a long black dress, they ate. It was around noon-ish. Suddenly, they heard someone yelling; the Gale Force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Fiyero was being led to be executed. From what he heard, they were going to a large meadow – like clearing in the middle of a forest.

When they reached their destination, after two long days of traveling, Fiyero recognized this as the Badlands. Snow covered the ground everywhere; unusual for this time of year.

They had him standing in the center of the clearing with his hand tied behind his back. A group of Gale Forcers stood on either side of him. As the Gale Forcers were yelling orders, he knew that this was the end. That was until he looked into the forest.

He saw eyes; horror-stricken looking straight at him. Then, he saw a flash of green as the creature brought its' hand to its' mouth.

He realized with horror who this 'creature' was.

Elphaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba was shocked that the Gale Forcers were here. Without waiting for Glinda, Elphaba ran to the edge of the forest worriedly. Glinda followed, but when Elphaba heard her, she spun around and motioned for her to stay where she was.

She swiftly walked to the edge, careful not to make the snow crunch too loud under her boots. When she reached her destination, she looked out into the clearing. There were thirteen Gale Forcers; six on one side of a man, six on the other side, and the captain. She knew she recognized this man but who-

She put her hand over her mouth to silence her gasp as horror struck her. She knew who this man was without looking any closer.

A single tear fell from her eye and into the snow. She knew who it was.

Fiyero.

OOOO suspense. Ha. Will post the next chappie soon :D

sorry for the short chappies :( I have school and I'm in the opera in my city and I'm reeeeally busy so yeah.


	7. To the Rescue

**Changes**

**Chapter 7**

**To The Rescue**

Elphaba just stood there, looking in horror at her husband's fate. She caused all of this. She had to stop it. She ran back to Glinda. They had to save Fiyero ASAP.

"Oh…..my……Oz…." Elphaba said in between breaths. "Glinda, its Fiyero! They're going to kill him any second now! Oh, we have to save him!" she finished.

Glinda nodded in complete shock. "Ok I have a plan." Elphaba looked at her warily. "Oh just trust me! Do you wanna save Fiyero or not? Come on! You just stay here in the woods and I'll send the guards away. They'll most likely take Fiyero to the Emerald City giving us time to go find him."

--------------

Since he only had a few more minutes to live, Fiyero's thoughts were on Elphaba and Rosalie. He knew Elphaba probably wouldn't live through this; she'd probably kill herself. He shuddered at the thought of her dying and prayed she'd keep herself alive for Rosalie.

Just as he was about to be killed, he heard someone- a female voice from the sounds of it- scream for the Gale Forcers to stop. For a moment, he thought it was Elphaba. But, he was way off.

It was Glinda.

--------------

Elphaba smiled to herself in relief. The plan was working. Fiyero would be safe. She would owe Glinda _big time _for this one.

--------------

Glinda ran to the Gale Forcers and screamed for them to stop. They looked at her, clearly confusified.

"Sweet Oz I saw the witch! She's headed for the Emerald City from the south! You _must _stop her! She's planning to burn down the City! Please, catch her before she gets her supplies!" she cried in fake desperation, hoping the plan would work and she didn't sound too phony.

One of the Gale Forcers (from Glinda's thoughts, the captain) yelled at the group on the left. "YOU! GO TO THE SOUTH AND TRACK THE WITCH!" he then pointed to the group on the right. "YOU! TAKE HIM BACK TO THE SOUTHSTAIRS! WE MUST FIND THE WITCH AT ALL COSTS! HE CAN BE EXCECUTED IN A WEEK!" they all saluted and obeying their captain went to do their jobs.

-----------

As soon as they were well out of sight, Elphaba rode her broom to get Glinda.

She hugged her friend. "Oh my Oz Glinda that was perfect! Thank you so much. I owe you big time for this."

Glinda smiled. "You owe me nothing. He's my friend. I'm Glinda the Good remember?"

Elphaba smiled and they hopped on her broom.

They'd leave for the Emerald City immediately.

------------

Fiyero smiled in his cold, dark cell in the Southstairs. Wherever Glinda was, Elphaba was. He was sure of it.

He just _knew _that she'd save him. She meant the world to him and he meant the world to her.

That was all that mattered.

Nothing would ever stand between them.

Not even the Wizard.


End file.
